


I'll give you a ride

by xemia



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemia/pseuds/xemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata is on his way to do an errand for Kusanagi but gets interrupted by a special someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll give you a ride

"Yata-chan, could you go and get the last box of liquor? The company seemed to have forgotten one when they made the delivery." Kusanagi said.  
"Of course, Kusanagi-san!" Yata said with a smile on his face and left the bar.

\---

Yata skated through Shizume city. He loved it here even though the city itself was nothing special. He just happened to love the people living here, and some more than others… He could hear the sound of a car and looked to the side. He spotted the car going in the same speed as he did for quite some time so he stopped. The car-door opened up and a familiar face peeked out.

"Hey there, Misaki~," Fushimi said with extra emphasis on the second 'i' which made Yata cringe.

"Don't say my name like that. Don't say that name at all," Yata said annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Where are you going?" Fushimi asked with a grin.

Yata sighed. "I'm going to pick up some liquor for Kusanagi-san."

"Oh, but the liquor-company lies on the other side of the city. Get in, I'll give you a ride." He said, still wearing that annoying grin.

Yata wondered what he meant by that since Saruhiko wasn't even the one driving, but he got into the car anyway.

\---

The car had dark clothing and a some kind of wall that separated the front and back seat. Fushimi opened a hatch in the wall and whispered something to the driver that Yata couldn't hear. He then leaned back and smiled at Yata, not in a happy way though.

 _Saruhiko never smiles because he's happy,_ Yata thought. _Not anymore at least, and even before it was so rare that the few times it happened, I remembered it for days_.

Fushimi moved closer until he sat right next to Yata. He then leaned forward and kissed him. Slightly surprised Yata tried to push him away. It was not like he hated doing this kind of stuff with Saruhiko. Actually, because it _was_ Saruhiko he liked it. But today he didn't feel like it. He was on his way to do an errand for Kusanagi-san and had no time to get sidetracked.

However, Fushimi didn’t seemed to care that Yata was busy. He grabbed Yata's pushing wrist and pressed it against the window just above their heads. The blush that had started when Fushimi kissed him kept growing more. He knew that the other wanted more than just a kiss. Yata opened his eyes and grabbed Fushimi's collar with his other hand. He tried to get him of him but without any luck. It was like he got a kick from Yata’s fighting which just made Yata more unwillingly. Fushimi was over him and Yata's legs was on each side of his body. He could feel their lower parts pressing against each other when Fushimi leaned closer. The action seemed to affected the both of them and Yata wanted to punch himself for it.

Fushimi removed Yata's hat and unzipped his jacket, still holding his other hand around Yata's wrist. Every second, Yata could feel his heart racing more and more. It was a mix of fear and enjoyment. Fushimi slipped his hand in under Yata's shirt and move it up along his chest. Yata’s blood rushed inside of him. The mere touch from Saruhiko made him erect.

_Why am I like this?_

He tried to convince himself that he didn’t want this, that he never did. But it was impossible to lie to himself when it felt so good. He tried to think of all the times when Saruhiko had hurt him but the thoughts of the current situation kept taking over.

_Why do I even forgive you for the things you do? Why do I even forgive you every time you hurt me? I know that the things you do you do because you want to hurt me. Then why am I still forgiving you? Why do I still want to be with you despite everything? I guess it’s because you’re amazing, Saruhiko. Even when you’re giving me hell you’re still amazing._

Yata tried to keep his voice in. He didn’t want to make a sound because that would only make Fushimi even more excited. He didn’t want to give him that pleasure. Not when he just did as he liked, without Yata's consent. He listened to Fushimi’s silent panting and watch as he moved his head down. Fushimi started to kiss and lick Yata's nipples which was too much for the latter and moans slipped from his mouth.

"Saru... st-... stop..." He whined between his moaning but Fushimi didn't listen.

_Why don't you listen? Why don't you ever listen? I always listen to you because you’re so amazing. Am I so stupid that I’m not even worth listening to? Do you even see me as your equal?_

He grabbed Fushimi's hair with his free hand and tried to pull him away but he felt weak. He always did whenever they did these kind of things, he just couldn't help it. It was like Fushimi’s specialty. He knew exactly what made Yata lose control, just as much as he knew how to get on his every nerve and make him shout and scream until his throat turn sore. Before Yata knew it, Fushimi had removed his pants and grabbed his member which made Yata groan even more.

"No... Saru... I don't-" He tried but before he could even finish his sentence Fushimi had pushed inside of him. Yata cried out in pain from Fushimi's fast movements. Even though this wasn't the first time, it always hurt a lot more without being at least a little prepared first.

_Why couldn’t you at least have used you fucking fingers first so it wouldn’t have hurt so god damn much, you stupid monkey?!_

Fushimi pulled Yata down, letting him rest his back on the seats. He then put his arms behind Yata's legs and pushed them slightly up which made him go even deeper inside.

“Don’t move! Don’t move!” Yata cried out. But of course he did. He always do. And since he told him not to, it was obvious that he would. Fushimi pushed back and forth and the feeling was everything but comfortable. Yata moved his head to the side with tears in his eyes. Fushimi leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"You're so beautiful, Misaki. You know that, right?" He said with a soft voice.

_Don't say that. Don't say something like that when doing these kind of things when I don't want to._

Yata breathed heavily and tried to keep his tears from streaming down his cheeks. The last thing he wanted to do was to cry.  
  
\---  
  
Fushimi watched as Yata walk out from the building with a big box in his hands. He waited for Yata to get in the car again so he could drive him back but Yata just walked past him. Fushimi opened the door and called for him.

"Misaki, what are you doing? You know it's way too far to walk. Come on, I'll drive you back as well."

It looked like he hesitated a bit before he turned around and walked towards the car. He didn't look up.

\---  
  
In the car it was silent. Fushimi couldn't seem to figure out why Yata, who always was so noisy, suddenly was so quiet. He moved closer and stroke Yata's cheek which made Yata move away and lift the box further away from him.

"Careful! I don't want to break anything! If... If I do that then Kusanagi-san will be angry... and... and probably Mikoto-san as well..."  
  
It was like lightning stroke in front of Fushimi's eyes. _Mikoto-san..._  He wanted to laugh. _MIKOTO-SAN... Hah… Mikoto-san this, Mikoto-san that. It's always about him now, isn't it, Misaki? That good for nothing King who seemed to have caught your interest. It used to be only me, remember? I was the only one you would call amazing. Now you barley look at me anymore and I have to do everything to get the slightest bit of your attention. If it’s your love or your hatred, I don’t care anymore. Just give me something. Please, Misaki… or I might as well just go and die because without you it’s not worth living._  
  
Fushimi opened the hatch and told the driver to pull over. He then leaned over Yata and opened the door on his side. He glanced at Yata for a second and saw the fear in his eyes before he pushed the box with all his might. The sound of broken glass sounded wonderful to his ears. He smiled.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yata shouted before rushing out of the car with Fushimi following him shortly after. Yata sat down on the ground and tilted the box who gave away an ominous sound. Fushimi leaned against the car with his arms crossed and watched as Yata opened the box and picked up some broken pieces.  
  
"Aw, did they break? Will Mikoto-san and Kusanagi-san be mad now?" Fushimi said cackling.

_Give me all you got, Misaki._

Yata turn his head around. His eyes and cheeks was covered in tears.

"Why would you do something like that...?" He said with a cracking voice before return his eyes to the broken pieces.

Fushimi was chocked. He couldn’t do anything but stare at Yata and go through his head and think about what it was that went wrong.

_Why aren't you mad at me? Why don't you scream at me? Why... are you crying...?_

Fushimi couldn't understand it. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Misaki's attention, his hatred, since he kept looking the other way. Sure, sometimes he wanted Misaki to cry to be sure that he felt the same pain that he himself did. But not today, not like this. A disgusting feeling started to build up inside him. He knew this feeling. He didn't feel it often but somehow, when he did, it was always because of Misaki. The feeling of regret. He watched Yata stand up, taking the box and starting to walk away. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He didn't even know what to say. He just knew that he wanted to get this awful feeling away.  
  
\---  
  
Yata stopped outside of bar HOMRA. He had walked for so long that he had have the time to think of anything to say, but nothing felt good. He took a deep breath before walking inside. His eyes were focusing on the box. He was too shameful to look Kusanagi-san in the eyes when telling him about how he fucked everything up.  
  
"Hey, Yata-chan. I was starting to wonder where you were..." Kusanagi said and looked at Yata, who still looked down. He could see that Yata was crying.

"I'm sorry..." He began. "I'm so sorry that I trusted Saruhiko to drive me, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't hold the box harder, and I'm so sorry that I don't have the money to replace it." He bit his lips for sounding so pathetic. He couldn't remember ever feeling this humiliated.

Luckily, no one was there to see him, except Kusanagi and Totsuka. Kusanagi walked over to him, took the box and placed it on the table beside them. He opened the box and sighed at what he saw. Yata wanted to sink through the ground.

"It's okay, Yata-chan. It's not your fault."

 _But it is my fault. It's all my fucking fault. You don't have to lie about it. I know that you are disappointed. I know that you won't be trusting me with anything anytime soon. But please... please don't be mad at me…_  
  
Kusanagi put his hand on Yata's back and walked with him over to the couch. Yata sat down and curled up. He covered his face in his arms. His eyes was still full of tears.

_Please don't let anyone see me like this._


End file.
